Angel
by just a liar
Summary: I am just another withered flower in life s garden; keeping such a beautiful memory of something that once existed, but now fragile and willing to dissapear in matter of seconds. Femlash HGxGW
1. Crossed paths, running away

My first One-shot!

Hope you like it :D

AN: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters are from the Harry Potter series owned by the talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own are the ideas in this story. Femlash, girlxgirl, don´t like, don´t read.

* * *

><p><span>Angel<span>

The words sting, even though they are from her.

"I can´t..."

They hurt even though I knew them before they were said.

"I can´t because I don´t love you"

How could I be so stupid, so stupid to think this could even be possible.

She has a boyfriend, for God´s sake!

And he is my best friend!

I feel such a bitch now that I think about it.

I wanted to destroy a relationship of months as if it meant nothing.

_Traitor..._

The only word I have in mind as I see her run away from me.

I can´t help but feel... empty.

I may be a traitor, I may have wanted her relationship with Harry to end, but I, Hermione Jean Granger, am a human too.

I feel, I cry, I suffer, and most important, I love...

It was not my fault to fall with no one else but the perfect and beautiful Ginevra Weasley.

_Ginevra... _I can´t help but relate her name to the liquor...

For me, she´s that, gin.

Intoxicating, harsh, addictive...

Completely her description.

That long fire hair, those blue eyes, that dazing smile...

That smile, the one that made me fall in love, the one that made me _see _what I had in front all these years.

Now, there´s nothing left of me.

I am just another withered flower in life´s garden; keeping such a beautiful memory of something that once existed, but now fragile and willing to dissapear in matter of seconds.

Not even a week has passed, but I already feel cold.

My heart is piece of ice, cold and loveless.

It´s the reason why I dream with your teary eyes and his harsh words.

He noticed, all the stares, all the regrets, all the meetings, he noticed them all...

His words keep haunting me everytime I lay my head down.

Words so hurtful I will never forget, but words that are not worth repeating.

The-Boy-Who-Was-My-Best-Friend is now The-Boy-Who-Hates-Me-To-Death.

It´s over.

I´ve lost the last trace of sanity in my life.

Now, every word, every action, every smile is tattooed in my heart.

I remember everything, I feel everything, I cry for anything.

I can just smile, a fake sad smile that some poeple are finally managing to unconver.

People like Padma, like Neville, even Lavender!

It gets to the extreme case where Parkinson looks at me with pity instead of disgust.

Even Draco doesn´t call me Mudblood, he just walks past me without even saying a thing, not even snickering.

I guess I am a shame for this world, with no friends, no life, just books to keep me company.

That´s why, when I am on my daily walk by the Lake, and a timid hand touches my shoulder, I cannot feel it´s warmness.

My body is just so insensible now to feel the gentleness from that person that took my life away.

But my soul, hurt, broken, destroyed, feels her even after all that has happened.

Maybe because of that I turn around and my eyes linger in those that someday gave me life but the same that took the last bit of my life away.

I keep my gaze firmly at her.

I can´t even talk, I can´t even hear what she has to say.

I ignore her voice and gather all my courage to whisper one last time.

-Whatever makes you happy...-

With that, it´s my turn to run away from her, ignoring her crumbled form in the middle of the road.

Trying is a failure, I can´t even cry now, I just can try to smile for her happiness.

I had never seen an angel until I saw her. I didn´t know someone could have such luck. But now, I think I could have lived without knowing and feeling the pain from an angel.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Let me tell you there´s a happy ending already written, if you want to stick to this ending, you have all the right to.

But if you want to know the other ending, say it in a wonderful review :D


	2. Crossed paths, happy endings

So... here is the happy ending I was waiting to publish :D

Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>More weeks pass by.<p>

I spend my days escaping from her wandering eyes, from her futile attempts to approach me and from her notes in my books.

I spend my nights thinking about her unsaid words, her possible thoughts and her likely had feelings.

Life is just a cycle.

Wake up, Take a shower, Have Breakfast, Go to class, Detour towards the Lake, Study in the Library, Escape to Gryffindor Tower and Sleep.

It is simple.

After so much time it is my daily routine.

Harry doesn´t dare to talk to me and seems to be angrier with me as days pass by.

Ron, as his best mate, does exactly the same.

Even though, I can feel his stare and see the sadness in his eyes.

I was his best female friend, after all.

I may not hang out with anyone, but I still establish a polite conversation if anyone talks to me.

I even talk to Luna if she begins telling me about Crumple-Horned Snorkack (finally got the name right).

Today, while I was accompanying Luna to the Library, she surprised me with her thoughts.

-You should listen to her- she said absently turning to see my reaction

After getting no answer, she continued.

-You should because you know better than anyone how it feels- she finished sadly

-How it feels about what? - I questioned after finally finding my voice

-You know how badly it hurts to love and not being corresponded-

-But I do correspond her...- I whisper thoughtfully while looking at the floor

-Then, prove it- she states firmly

I look up to find a different Luna.

Her eyes are calm but they possess an impotent expression; as if stating that is the right thing to do.

And it is; so I waste no time in thanking her and heading towards Gryffindor Tower.

As I reach breathlessly to the Fat Lady´s portrait, I whisper the password and run inside.

My eyes scan the room, searching her with desperation.

Finally, giving up, I lock eyes with the last person I wanted to see.

Those emerald eyes, his mother´s eyes, study me closely; they show the fire I had been scared of.

But no, today I´ll show him I´m not afraid.

Time stops, and everyone else is forgotten.

I reach his table slowly, as I watch his gaze transform into a surprised one.

When I´m finally in front of him, I notice Ron is by his side.

I take a long breath, and whisper unflinchingly.

-I´m not afraid, there´s no reason to-

These words seem to break his last will to keep his gaze.

He looks down as if I wasn´t there and says nothing.

I turn my head in Ron´s direction and smile warmly at him.

-Where is Ginny? - I ask hoping he would know

-Quidditch Field- he answers softly

I nod and head towards the exit, but before I can move, he engulfs me in a hug.

-Good luck- he says flashing one of his Weasley smiles

I can just laugh and thank him quietly and run towards the Quidditch Field.

Million of thoughts run by my head.

What happened up there?

Is she still Harry´s girlfriend?

Does she love me?

Is this real?

Before I can answer, a chilly breeze of air wraps around me.

I search for her desperately while running in circles.

Finding no one, I plop to the grass.

A hand touches my shoulder, and before I can react, I am surrounded by a pair of strong arms.

-Forgive me, Please, please forgive me- She says while sobbing

I can´t stand seeing her like this, so I start whispering comforting words by her ear.

She says no with her head and mutters that she can´t show how sorry she is.

I try to tell her she doesn´t need to, but she silences me by pressing her lips to mine.

I smile in the kiss and feel her doing the same.

I caress her lips one more time and I laugh lightly as I see her trying to capture my lips again.

-I love you, Ginny. Forever and always- I say truthfully

She inhales softly and smiles happily.

-Hermione, I loved you, I love you, and I will always love you. I was afraid, I had my doubts, I was stupid, selfish and indifferent to my feelings. But now, I know the meaning of heaven, and it´s you-

A tear rolls down my chin and as she wipes it away it´s my turn to kiss her as if there is no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I think it is good enough for you to put a review...<p>

So go on, it will make my day :D


End file.
